bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Kimura
Mai Kimura (門脇木村) is the current 3rd seat of the 5th Division, and her partner is Daniel Raine. Mai returned to active duty for the Shadow Invasion; she had retired after the Espada War after sustaining injuries, in order to spend more time with her family. At that time she was the lieutenant of the --- Division under ---, and had achieved Bankai before her injury. She is currently a department head of the ---. Appearance ]Mai is a curvy Shinigami of average height with very rounded features. She has a slightly pear-shaped body, with wider hips and a c-cup bust. Though she is fit, she doesn't have obvious musculature. She has lightly tanned skin, marred by several scars, including a long, vertical one down her left arm and three claw-like ones on her left hip. Mai has a round face with gentle features. She has rounded cheeks and full lips, and a thin, straight nose. Mai's gold eyes are rather large and expressive, and she often has a slight blush on her cheeks. Her naturally chestnut brown hair has been dyed a dark pink color with a white streak through her bangs, and it reaches the small of her back. She wears it down, with long, sideswept bangs and the sides pulled back and held with two black chopsticks. Mai wears a standard Shinigami uniform, however she has altered the sleeves to stop just above her elbows. She wears a --- happi for the --- department, and wears her Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of her obi. Personality Mai is a kind-hearted, cheerful and polite gal. Mature, unless she gets nervous; this happens when complimented, involved in any kind of flirting which makes her uncomfortable then she will immediately turn red and start ramble in a apologetic way. She's also insecure when it comes to her body, mainly her breasts because it makes her feel as though everyone is staring at them for being a busty woman- she doesn't enjoy any sort of attention. Mai also tends to work a lot, if she finishes paperwork she will look or make other work to keep herself busy. She gets to the points to where she overworks herself and when this happens, she acts mean and sarcastic from being so stressed out. However, she always apologizes for saying any cruel things the next day. Mai also does her best to keep her life style a healthy one when it comes to food; junk food is not acceptable to her, and she trains often to stay fit for duty. Mai also likes to keep everything organized and clean. She can be a neat freak. History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Though Mai prefers to avoid conflict, as a Shinigami she knows having outstanding fighting abilities is necessary to protect living humans. Mai's favored skill is the use of her Zanpakuto, and is a master of operating her blade and its released forms. She uses her blade with an interesting, unique style that often confuses unsuspecting opponents. Her footwork is the most outstanding part of her ability, and it can be said that her fighting ability often appears to be a dance with her Zanpakuto. Shunpo Expert: Mai is known to be very good on her feet, her movements are smooth and fluid with speed. Her Shunpo abilities have been honed to enhance her natural agility, and her control over her reiatsu makes her movements precise and controlled. Great Agility: Mai has excellent footwork, and her ability to manipulate her body effectively makes her quick and able to dodge attacks and move her blade quickly and efficiently. ' ]Kidō Expert:' Mai has excellent knowledge in Kido, though she doesn't use it as often as her Zanpakuto. She prefers to use Bakudo for defense, though she also favors Shakkahō for offensive purposes. Great Spiritual Power: Mai possesses strong spiritual power for a lieutenant, which makes up for her low physical strength. Weaknesses Physical Strength: Mai does not have much in the way of physical power, both due to her body type and her training preferences. Hakuda: Mai dislikes fighting barehanded, and avoids training and fighting with Hakuda whenever possible. Zanpakuto Sayuri hi Yuri (火災のユリ, Fire Lily) is the name of Mai's Zanpakuto, a fire type. In its sealed form, Sayuri is a normal katana with yellow rayskin, red handle wrappings, and a gold tsuba. The sheath is dark grey, and Mai wears it tucked into the left side of her obi. ] Spirit: Sayuri is a female spirit with a mostly humanoid appearance. Sayuri has dark red eyes and pointed ears. She is 5'10" with a slightly athletic, non-curved build, and at the end of her legs are bird-like talons, with two black-clawed toes in the front and back of her feet. Her hair is deep red, and cut into a messy A-line, parted to the left. Bright golden and red-tipped tail feathers sprout out of her lower back and grow to the middle of her calves. Her tail-feathers molt every few years. SHe has several dark red tribal-like markings on her upper arms, chest, and upper thighs. She wears a simple outfit consisting of a black sleeveless crop top with a high neck and black shorts that reach almost halfway to her thighs. She wears a loose, crimson cloth around her waist with gold accents on it. She also wears three bands with a few downy feathers attached to them on her right upper arm and each of her ankles. Sayuri's natural appearance is a a giant phoenix that stands at about 7'1/2 feet tall. She is covered in golden feathers with red tips, and has short feathers protruding out on-top of her head. She is rarely is seen in this form. She has a 'public' bird form that is a very small version of herself; about the size of a basketball. Sayuri is usually calm, serious, and mature woman. But she loosens up around friends and her master. She loves to tease others, but when it comes to people teasing her, she does not like it and usually gets embarrassed. She can become lazy when told to do something she really does not want to do, or when she's feels cold. She otherwise, does what she is told to do. If threatened or insulted, she tries to brush it off unless it's rather offensive. When her master or those close to her are threatened, then she takes action; which means she'll try and scorch the pffender. She does not like apologizing, unless it's to her master or her significant other; or forced by her master. She is loyal to her master Mai, and is concerned for her if something happens. She usually calls Mai, Mai-sama, even though Mai just prefers "Mai". Sayuri tries to get along with Mai's siblings and family. Sayuri can be easily embarrassed when it comes to others complimenting her or putting her in revealing outfits, and is a bit conscious about her feet, for they are not "normal" feet. Inner World: An isolated island that grows red and black plants. Grey sand and soil. The water surrounding the island is a deep crimson. The ground is cracked with lava and fire protruding out of the cracks. The flowers though, shine gold in the red sunlight, giving the island a certain charm to it. ] *'Shikai:' Sayuri's command is Sukōchi (スコーチ,Scorch).To release her Zanpakuto, Lana says the command while holding Pauahi at her side, tip pointed toward the ground. When released, the sword turns into an almost trident-like weapon. The pole around five feet in length, the blades adding another foot-and-a-half in length. The blunt end has a few chain links, and attached, a small gold ribbon. There are two main blades on the sides of the pole. The blades turn downward, then curve upward, and right after the curve, the blades split, creating four blades in total. At the center of the blades rest a gold ring with a large spike protruding out of the pole and blades. The center spike is slightly longer than the four blades. When the weapon is swung around during battle, it naturally releases flames from the blades. Mai can use her spiritual pressure to control the intensity and amount of fire that comes out. ] : Shikai Special Ability: Sayuri's special ability revolves around the creation and manipulation of fire. * ] Bankai: Faiādansu no Hāto (ファイヤーダンスの心臓部, Heart of the Fire Dance): In its Bankai form, the weapon extends two more feet, making it 8 1/2 feet long in total. It produces blades on both sides of the pole, making it a double-sided zanpakuto. Just below the gold rings of the center spike, two medium length gold ribbons appear. The blades light on fire during this form, having a constant burning flame. : Bankai Special Ability: Faiādansu no Hāto retains its fire-based abilities, as well as creating feather-like constructs used for attack and defense. *'Fenikkusu no Hane no Rasshu' (フェニックスの羽の衝突, Lash of Phoenix Feathers): Mai can summon three large golden feathers that levitate around Mai. The feathers will lash out at the opponent while she is fighting. These feathers though, can be broken by the opponent with a couple good hits. *'Hane no hi no Dansu"' (フェザーファイアーダンス, Feather Fire Dance): A defensive and offensive ability where Mai spins her weapon above her head, creating a whirlwind of fire that shoots out sharp feathers engulfed in flame. It is usually used when the opponent is too close, or when Mai is trying to do crowd control. *'Ten no Dansu o Hassha' (天の火の踊り, Fire Dance of the Heavens): Mai does a tribal-like fire dance, spinning her weapon around her in a fiery fury. During this process, a ring of fire for protection appears around her. Once she tosses her weapon into the air, grabs it, and points to the heavens, the sky turns crimson. This dance calls Sayuri into the sky in her phoenix form, and Mai commands her to rain down feather-like fire balls onto the opponent. As a "last resort" Mai can perform a similar dance to control the summoned form of Sayuri, and they can fight along side each other. This part of her ability can last as long as Mai stays conscious, and can create enough spirit energy for it. This ability takes a lot of strength to do. Quotes "I-I'm Sorry! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! A-Ah I really am sorry" "Yes, Of course I would be happy to help!" "C-Cute? Beautiful?? N-No no no no, I am none of those things. Y-You are silly! I'm going to faint from embarrassment..." Trivia *Mai doesn't look like one to curse and she doesn't like to but sometimes when she's frustrated...some words slip out. *The Chopstick she wears in her hair as well as the flower clip (that's on the back) was given by her parents as gift. *Mai is an excellent cook, and due to helping out in a family of seven knows how to keep a household running, from cleaning to sewing to cooking. *In her original story, Mai was a part of the canon universe as the captain of the 9th Division. Credit *Mai Kimura belongs to Mama-Moose *Sayuri belongs to Kaiza-san *All of the writing her was taken from their respective profiles; I just edited some parts to fit my formatting. *All art belongs to the respective artists. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:3rd Seat Category:Former Lieutenants